Doomed Senshi
by JasonC
Summary: THe senshi are stupid - A challenge fic


Hi people. Sorry about not updating Usagi Has Enough for a long time. Well it will be a while yet for that story but eventually it will be done. This story is one that I thought up while reading the first and only chapter of a story that had the scouts dumping Usagi for Naru because they say that she is the real princess. I do not know how that story is going to turn out but I have a couple of different takes on it and what I want to do is do the first chapter as a set up for the story and then leave it to whomever wants to continue it. Basically after the opening chapter is done then whomever wants to pick it up can do so for a chapter or more and let someone else continue it or they can finish the story as they see fit. Also there is no limit on how many people want to continue it. I just want to see how people would finish these stories. Well any way here is the first chapter I hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Doomed Senshi?!?  
  
  
  
The funeral was held on a rainy, gloomy day. It was amazing to even the grief stricken family that their daughter had this many friends. However despite all those there that tried to give comfort to the family the pain was to great to bear. To think that there wonderful if slightly ditzy and clumsy daughter had all these wonderful friends yet because of the stupidity and arrogance of those that she considered her closest and most loyal she met her end. "Why, Usagi, why?" her mother moaned as the coffin was lowered into the ground " Why did you take your own life? Those bitches and that bastard Mamoru weren't worth it." She cried. "Don't worry sis everyone knows the truth and they will pay even if they manage to defeat their current enemy. There will be nowhere in this world that will be safe for them." Her little brother said with conviction. Yes everyone now knew who the Sailor Senshi were. Aside from the late Usagi Tsukino the former moon princess and sailor moon, the Senshi were now considered public enemy number one. There were declared outcasts by all of their former friends, their families had disowned them, and the law was after them. People cursed their names day in and out for the death of the girl that had saved the world several times. It was their fault that she was dead due to their lack of faith in the person that had not only saved the world and defeated Beryl, Mettallia, the Dark Moon, Chaos , among others but who had resurrected them several times. The Senshi were on the run now to escape the vengeful populace for taking their hero and from the new enemy that for now seemed to only be focusing on the sailors. Needless to say the populace was torn on whether or not to support the new invaders from the stars. They didn't want to be enslaved or destroyed but they wanted the Senshi dead.  
  
As the family left, if a person looked to the rooftops they would have seen the silhouette of 9 women, one man and two cats. If you were able to get closer you could hear weeping and see the women shudder with sobs. These are the hated Sailor Senshi come to pay the last respects to the Princess that they had betrayed. " We are so sorry Usagi. It was a mistake a horrible mistake." Sobbed Mercury. "Please Forgive us Usako? We are lost without you" Said the Tuxedoed man. There rest were to overcome with emotions to say anything they just cried on each others shoulders to afraid to go near the grave for fear of being attacked. "Come on guys lets go. It is too dangerous to stay around here for long. We may be spotted." Said the tall green haired Senshi of Pluto after a few Minutes. The others nodded and turned to leave. Pluto turned back for a moment to look at the grave and sighed. " I am sorry princess this was not to happen. Please forgive me for not having faith in you?"  
  
  
  
--------Flash back-------  
  
Juuban Park: One week earlier  
  
  
  
"What do you mean that I am not the princess? I think that I have proven myself after all the battles that we have been through plus the fact that I can use the Silver Crystal" Exclaimed Usagi Tsukino as her "friends" and "protectors" stood across from her. " Yes Usagi you did a great job but Pluto has found evidence in the time gates and Mercury has confirmed it with her computer that Naru is the real princess and you are just a decoy. Also once you hand over the crystal we must break all contact with you. From now on you are a stranger to us." stated Luna. It has been two year and now a newer enemy that Pluto did no foresee has come and we need the real Princess…" " I am the real princess you stupid little flea motel" Yelled Usagi. "Please Usagi do not make this harder than it is" Said The youngest Senshi Hotaru Tomoe a.k.a. Sailor Saturn. " Ami and Setsuna are always right" " Well they weren't right about there being no more enemies" counter Usagi " Be that as it may, Naru is the real princess and my future wife now hand over the Silver Crystal Tsukino." Coldly stated Mamoru Chiba with his arm around Naru's waist. Naru refusing to look at her only looking at the floor in shame for hurting her best friend.  
  
Usagi looked at him with tears in her eyes then stated in an equally cold voice, "You will never be able to use it. Only the Line of Serenity can use the crystal and I have proven that I am of that line by the many many times that I have used it." They started to argue but the crunching sound of the compact that held the crystal stopped what ever they were going to say cold. Usagi was holding it in her hands and when she opened them the pieces of the compact fell to the ground and then dissolved n little sparkles of light. "What have you done?" shouted Rei Hino. "Silence traitor" Stated Usagi Coldly. Haruka started towards her to take the crystal when an explosion of energy blasted her and the other back. When they looked up they saw Usagi dressed in her Princess garb with the Moon symbol shinning brightly on her forehead. "You have all betrayed me," she said in a quiet voice though everyone present could hear it. I trusted you all and believed in you and you betrayed me. I revived you and fought for you when you were to protect me and you betrayed me. I loved you with all my heart and you betrayed me. I guess the ideals of the Silver Millenium were destroyed by Beryl. She then held up the crystal and it formed into a dagger. "Usagi what are you doing?" asked a fearful Naru. I am ending the Line of Serenity and with it the Silver Crystal for all time," She said. The Senshi gathered around Naru to protect her. She chuckled "Idiots you still do not understand. Your lack of faith in your true princess i.e. me, you have condemned the universe to Chaos" And with that said she stabs herself in the heart with the dagger. She is dead before her body even hits the ground. "NOOOOOOO!!!" "AUUUUUUGHHHHHH!!" Yell Naru and Mamoru respectively. Naru for seeing her best friend in the whole world kill herself and Mamoru for having his soulmate die. Naru runs to Usagi's body and shakes her. " Don't die please don't die Usa you are my best friend. Please Please don't die." She starts sobbing uncontrollably. The rest are stunned. " Naru," says Pluto while helping Mamoru to his feat. "Please take the crystal.. I know that this is hard for you it is to all of us but you need to get the crystal." Naru looks at her for a minute, then nods and reaches for it. As she does the dagger glows with all the colors of the rainbow and reforms into the silver crystal and continues to glow brighter and brighter until the light is at a blinding intensity. "What is happening?" exclaimed Naru "I ..I do not know," says a confused Pluto. Then the crystal exploded and separated into the seven rainbow crystals. The Senshi looked on stunned as the crystal floated into a circle and an image appeared in its center. The image was of a woman in a white gown with long silvery hair tied up into two buns with long streamers down her back. The image was of Queen Serenity the scouts knew and was she pissed.  
  
"My queen," said Luna as everyone save Naru and Mamoru bowed. Naru was still on the ground holding Usagi's body while Mamoru was still writhing on the ground in agony. " You traitors," said the queen in a voice colder than the arctic. " How dare you betray my daughter?" "My Queen" asked the Senshi "We have not betrayed her we just found her?" "YOU FOOLS!!" she shouted. "All you found was her chief lady in waiting. My daughter was the one that you knew as Usagi Tsukino. After all she did for you and you do this due to your stupidity, arrogance and lack of faith in the one that is the only reason that you worthless traitors are even alive?" Tears could be seen in the images eyes and the Senshi looked on stunned. Some of them just staring with their mouths agape and others softly denying what they just heard yet they all knew it was the truth. "What about what the Time Gates and the Computers?" asked Pluto still refusing to admit that she had been wrong. " You arrogant bitch" Hissed Serenity. Pluto flinched back. You knew enemy is different from the others. This one is actually smart. They have been blocking the Time Gates in some way and have been studying you fool for some time. They decided that the best course of action would be to get rid of the only person that is a true threat to them, My Daughter." She looked on the gathered Senshi with a hateful glare. They saw that Naru was attacked more often then anyone else and they also determined whom she was. So they sent a vision to the time gate that showed her as my daughter and hacked into the computer a central control and implanted the false information." The Senshi were stunned beyond belief and then it hit them they HAD betrayed there princess because of their arrogance and lack of faith in their princess. They all collapsed in tears. "Silence!!!" Yelled the queen. "You have no right to shed tears. You who have caused her more pain then all the enemies that she faced, all of your snide remarks and cruelty. You people had no friends until Usagi brought you together and you did nothing but treat her like dirt. She had complete faith in you people but you couldn't return that in her due to your jealousy and preconceived notions about how my daughter should act. You tried to change her to suit your desires and ideals. You people are not worthy of your positions as Senshi. VENUS, PLUTO, SATURN, URANUS, and NEPTUNE stop forward and bring out your talismans." They did and were shocked to watch them dissolve in more sparkles of light right before their eyes. " The Time Key staff and Garnet Orb, the Space Sword, the Aqua Marine Mirror, the Silence Glaive, and The Crystal Sword that denoted the leader of the inner scouts are no more. Pluto no longer can you control the time gates and the others have proven that they were not worthy of holding these sacred weapons." The Senshi held their heads in shame. "ENDYMION!!" Hissed the queen. "I never though that you were worthy of my daughter soulmate or no, and unfortunately it appears as if I was correct." If Mamoru's face could show any more pain it would be surprising. " The pain that you feel is the loss of the other half of your soul. You will never know love again in your pathetic life and will always be truly alone." She then turned to a weeping Naru who was still holding onto Usagi's body as tightly as she could.  
  
"Young one dry your tears, My daughter would not want to see you thus. Yes she is angry with you but she puts the blame on the others where it belongs. She has already forgiven you mostly but she has decided that you will take on her role as Sailor Moon as they wanted. However you will only be able to access her first level by saying MOON PRISM POWER. You will never advance beyond that level without the Silver Crystal and I am afraid that is gone forever." "What!?!?!?!" Shouted the Senshi but they were quickly quieted with a venomous glare from Serenity. "But" said Luna, "the rainbow crystals are still here we can reunite them into the Silver Crystal." "No," said Serenity, "Once I leave the Rainbow Crystals will disappear. My daughter spoke the truth when she said that without a true member of the Line of Serenity the Silver Crystal would cease to exist. That was a fail safe in the crystals design so that no one else could use it but my line." "What can we do your highness to correct what we have done?" pleaded Neptune. "Nothing," stated the queen. " You brought this all on yourselves, now I must go and tell the Tsukinos what has happened to their daughter and arrange it so that the rest of the world knows of your treachery. Let them know how there supposed heroes have doomed them. Farewell traitors and remember you brought this all upon yourselves." She left and the crystals turned to dust and blew away.  
  
A few hours later the Tsukino's arrived to get the body and Shingo and Kenji had to be held back from attacking the Senshi by Ikkouku. The next day saw that Queen Serenity had been true to her word and the world awoke knowing what happened and the Senshi's lives turned into a living hell. Being thrown out of their families and schools, getting turned on by their friends and being wanted by the police for all of the property damage done and the injuries caused by their battles. Also the enemy had stepped up its attacks. This enemy was smart, they had managed to get many human on their side by promising to allow the people of earth to do as they will on the planets of the solar system as long as they left all interstellar travel to them and allowed the ABH (the aliens) to use earth as a stop station along trade routs. The invaders held a deep hatred for Senshi after nearly being destroyed by Galaxia and wanted to rid the universe of them. Now the Senshi have been on the run for their lives and it was made even worse by the fact that they knew Usagi could have won the ABH over with her personality.  
  
------Back to the Present------  
  
"I am sorry princess, I will find a way to make this all right I promise. I just hope that if we ever meet again that you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me." Whispered Pluto as she turned to follow her fellow Senshi knowing that without the talismans and the time staff it would be a very difficult thing to do if not impossible. The clouds parted and the rain stopped as the Senshi left and the moon began to peak out from behind them and for the first time in thousands of years it truly seemed dead to those that knew of a certain rabbit of the moon.  
  
  
  
Well that was the first chapter. Now it is up to you people to continue if you are up to the challenge. Email me the chapters and I will post them. My e-mail address is jmcalhoun@prodigy.net. There are only three rules. Usagi is the Princess not Naru, Haruka and Michiruu are together, and the Senshi do not become evil. Anything else is fine. You can do crossovers or straight sailor moon. If you have any other questions e-mail me and I will answer them. You can have the Senshi die. Resurrect the princess, go back in time to stop this from happening etc. Any way to any one that does decide to continue this good luck. 


End file.
